boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Donutwish
donutwish draws My_Little_Pony: Friendship_Is_Magic. Story from removed paste http://pastebin.com/utKKmWgt (title: "Saucy dickmare story"): 1. http://derpibooru.org/348969 “I… I’m not sure about this.” stammered Twilight. “If you want to be Princess of the Fall Formal, I suggest you get down on your knees and start sucking!” Rarity looked sternly at the new student. As per the rules of the initiation ceremony, Twilight was stripped of her clothes and stood in the center of the empty gymnasium before the two senior students. Twilight gulped at the task ahead, but she knew she had no choice. She also couldn’t stop staring at Rarity’s rapidly stiffening cock. The fillies of this strange world were very unusual to say the least, and the fact that they had male sex organs was just one of many discrepancies that Twilight was going to have to deal with. “Gosh, she’s so… big!” thought Twilight. Rarity’s cock was fully erect now and easily as large as Big Macintosh’s. Twilight felt two hands grasp her shoulders before pushing her to her knees. It was Dashie, or at least this world’s version of her. Except for her boots, Dashie was naked and, like Rarity, her cock was swollen from excitement. Dashie motioned towards Rarity and gave her orders to Twilight, “Ok newbie, it’s time for you to show us what you got!” The new student with the oddly purple-toned skin opened her mouth to protest, but before she could utter any words, Rarity pushed her cock inside Twilight’s mouth. “Ummmpphhh!” gasped Twilight. Rarity’s cock filled her mouth and her tongue instinctively began sliding under the cock, pressing and stroking the blood-engorged penis. “I hope I’m doing this right!” Twilight thought to herself. She suddenly appreciated all those chats she had with Princess Cadence, those chats where her sister-in-law would go into detail about various little things which made Shining Armor happy. Rarity closed her eyes, breathing rapidly. It was clear that the new girl was passing her first test. Just as she began to reach climax, Dashie interrupted. “Geez! Are you done yet? What’s taking so long? It should be my turn by now!” Dashie was hoping up and down impatiently, watching Twilight suck vigorously. “Wait your turn, you little bitch!” Rarity was visibly agitated, her moment of bliss temporarily disrupted. “This girl is good, and I’m going to enjoy this as long as I can!” Dashie fumed. Rarity usually didn't take long to come, but there was something unusual about this new student, and she couldn't put her finger on why. Suddenly, she remembered the special ’toy’ in her backpack and she raced over to retrieve it. She quickly returned with a long horse-like tail. The colors of the tail closely matched Twilight’s own hair color, even down to the violet streak. The base of the tail was firmly attached to a large tapered anal plug. It was obvious where this tail was going. While Twilight continued sucking Rarity’s cock, Dashie leaned down and whispered into her ear. “You think the first test is easy, huh? You’re going to love part two. I’m going to rape your little ass!” 2. http://derpibooru.org/352837 Dashie sneered at the new student who was crouched on the ground trying her best not to vomit. Moments earlier, Rarity’s cock erupted in Twilight’s mouth, flooding her mouth without warning. The sensation of the warm semen sliding down her throat was almost too much for Twilight, but she knew she had to keep it down. Grabbing Twilight roughly by her hair, Dashie pulled her head back with a jerk. “Bet you liked sucking Rarity’s dick, huh, newb? Did her cum taste good, you little loser?” Dashie gripped Twilight’s jaw and forced something round and hard against her mouth. It was a bright red ball gag. Rarity’s cock was hard again and she slowly stroked it, smiling as she watched Dashie tighten the straps of the gag around the girl’s head. She complimented Twilight on passing the first trial of initiation. “I must admit you did a fine job, Twilight. For someone as inexperienced as you, I quite enjoyed your little performance.” Dashie next fastened a leather belt around the girl’s wrist, a sign to Twilight that her next ordeal would not be a pleasant one. Sitting down on the floor next to her, Dashie pulled Twilight onto her lap. Both girls were naked and Twilight could feel Dashie’s warm skin against her bottom. Dashie reached down and guided her cock towards Twilight’s anus. Twilight’s eyes widened in fear. “No! Don’t put it in there! It’s not meant for that!” Twilight’s mouth was firmly gagged as her panicked thoughts fell on deaf ears. Dashie pushed the head of her cock against Twilight’s hole, but the girl’s sphincter muscles instinctively squeezed tightly, preventing any sort of entry. After several unsuccessful attempts, Dashie hissed at the frightened girl. “Stop resisting and just take it! If you want to join our club, you better learn to play! There’s no way you’re going to be princess of the Fall Formal without our help!” There was no other option, and Twilight knew she had to yield. Without the help of these strange fillies, Twilight knew the chances of retrieving her stolen element of Harmony was nonexistent. She squeezed her eyes shut and somehow managed to relax her muscles. As Dashie’s cock finally pushed through, the image of her mentor entered her mind. “Princess Celestia… I don’t understand why this is happening to me. None of my books ever prepared me for anything like this, but I will not let you down!” “Oh fuck! She’s so tight!” squealed Dashie. She grabbed Twilight’s thighs and forced the girl deeper. Suddenly Twilight’s own cock began to shudder, and Dashie could feel the girl’s sphincter muscles contract and squeeze against her penis. Twilight moaned loudly as her cock ejaculated, sending a huge stream of cum into the air. “The girls are going to love this!” giggled Rarity. She carefully positioned her phone, ensuring that the scene was properly framed as she filmed Twilight and Dashie’s show. “What do you think, Dashie? I think the new girl might just fit in!” Dashie grunted as Twilight writhed and squirmed on top of her. “Oh she’s fitting in alright! Uhhhnnn! She’s such an awesome fit around my cock, I think I’m gonna make her my new cock cozy!” 3. http://derpibooru.org/365955 AppleJack’s semen dribbled from the side of Sunset’s mouth as she laid on the gymnasium floor. She was stripped of her clothes, surrounded by the six girls who had spoiled her plans of achieving ultimate power and overthrowing Equestria. The gymnasium was dark, only a few festive lights from the fall formal softly glowing. “You little cunt! Did you enjoy getting your ass kicked?” Rainbow Dash leaned down, shouting into Sunset’s ear. The vanquished girl with the flaming red hair was in no frame of mind to respond. She had only just managed to choke down the cum after AJ forced her considerable cock down her throat. A few drops of cum dripped from AppleJack’s cock. “For someone as nasty as Sunset, she sure knows how to suck like a demon!” gushed the cowgirl. Fluttershy noticed AJ’s cock and discreetly wiped it clean with handkerchief. “So what do we do with her now?” asked Pinkie Pie. “It’s pretty obvious that her wicked ways are behind her now. Maybe we should throw her a party to welcome her turning a new leaf!” Unlike the other girls, Sunset’s anatomy was equipped with a vagina, rather than a penis, a rare being in this world, and her unusual body excited the girls. Dashie frowned and dismissed Pinkie’s suggestion. “Fuck that! After the shit she tried pulling on us, I say we make her our little pet slave. I see at least two holes that I’d like to jam my cock into.” Dashie walked over to Sunset’s prone body and rubbed the girl’s pussy with her fingers. Twilight quickly interjected, clearly horrified by Dashie’s cruel idea. “No, no, no! Sunset can’t hurt anyone now, and she knows she’s done wrong. It’s our responsibility to show her that friendship is more important than power. I can tell that Sunset has never really had a true friend. At the very least, we should give her a chance, and extend our friendship to her!” Rarity stepped forward and smiled at Twilight. “Twilight, dear, of course you are right. We’re not brutal savages who rape anything that isn’t tied down.” Rarity shot at glance over at Dashie who was not impressed at all. “Poor Sunset has learned her lesson, and we will help her adjust to a new life of goodness and friendship.” Rarity then paused for dramatic effect. “But it’s also important that she pay a penalty for the bad things that she’s done. With every action, there must be a consequence. Sunset will be forgiven, but only after justice has been served. And you, Twilight, have passed our initiation in spectacular fashion, which was no small feat. And for that, you shall be rewarded.” Rarity pointed at Sunset, and Twilight gulped. It was clear that Rarity intended to kill two birds with one stone. “I appreciate the offer, Rarity, but I really don’t think I need any reward now. I mean I’m kinda tired after that battle and all that, and I really don’t…” “Nonsense! You’re one of us now, and you will use your penis the way it was intended to be used. You didn’t have one in the world you came from, but now is the perfect time to test it properly. And Sunset will enjoy it, too! It’s quite a generous ’punishment’!” A tired voice spoke. It was Sunset. “P..please…don’t! I’m embarrassed and ashamed to say this, but…but I’ve never had a penis inside me…” “Hahahaha! She’s a virgin!” laughed Dashie. She grabbed Sunset’s hips and positioned her ass in the air. “Here you go, Twilight! This is the best present ever!” Twilight knew she had no choice but to comply. Without the help of the girls, she wouldn’t even be here contemplating what she was about to do to the girl lying on the ground in front of her. Perhaps if she was gentle, the experience won’t be so bad for Sunset. She removed her clothing and walked towards Sunset. Beads of sweat moistened Sunset’s pussy. As Twilight stood before Sunset, she could smell the scent of Sunset’s pussy, mingled with the girl’s perfume. Her cock hardened unexpectedly quick and her heart began beating quicker with anticipation. Twilight let some saliva dribble onto Sunset’s pussy, in the same way that she saw Pinkie Pie do to Fluttershy earlier. She rubbed the head of her cock gently against the opening of the vulva, causing Sunset to gasp in fear and excitement. Twilight wasn’t completely sure of what to expect, but her cock was hard as steel now and was aching to rub against Sunset’s insides. “Twilight, please don’t! I’m scared that it might hurt and…Unnhh!” Sunset flinched as Twilight entered her. Her cock was inside another filly! Twilight couldn’t believe what she was doing, but it felt so incredible. She slowly pushed her cock deeper into Sunset, trying her best not to hurt the girl, but the sensation of Sunset’s vagina rubbing against her cock was exhilarating! She thrust her cock in a slow rhythm as Sunset moaned in pleasure. It was long before Twilight’s cock reached its height of stimulation. Her muscles clenched before a huge stream of cum burst into Sunset’s pussy. Twilight gasped as her cock emptied her load of cum into Sunset. Several streams of cum flowed out of Sunset’s pussy and ran down her leg. The feeling of ejaculating into a girl was so much more powerful that anything she’d ever felt, including the activities that she had endured during the initiation. “Dear, can you please position Sunset’s leg so we can get a good view?” Rarity pointed her mobile phone as Twilight lifted Sunset’s leg. “This is definitely going into our collection!” gushed Rarity. As Twilight withdrew her cock from Sunset, Fluttershy quickly moved in and began vigorously sucking Sunset’s pussy. “Make sure you get every last drop of Twilight’s cum, Fluttershy!” ordered AppleJack. “We don’t want a repeat of the Derpy incident!” The cowgirl’s statement made Twilight curious, but then she remembered seeing a young blonde girl at the fall formal with a young child. Twilight’s task in this strange world was complete. She was eager to return back to the Equestria that was her true home, and return to her true pony form. But part of her would miss many of the arousing experiences that she participated in this world. External links * http://aryion.com/g4/user/donutwish * http://donutwish.deviantart.com Category:Rule34.xxx